What to expect when you're expecting
by weirdgrammar
Summary: Niou got pregnant! AU, Humor, MPreg, Yaoi, curses and Rikkai-centric.
1. Prologue

**Hey, weirdgrammar here. Another series from me. Very light series, not too long- just a few chapters. This series is based on 'What to expect when you're expecting' movie. But, I've changed most of the plot and fitted it with the characters. And I think it's really weird and difficult to write MPreg fiction - I've never dealt with it before. Anyway, just continue with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: Not mine. Curses, MPreg, Yaoi and anything that you think it challenges your way of thinking.  
**

* * *

The training had started 30 minutes ago. But, like usual, Niou took his own sweet time to change his uniform and grab his racket.

Just like usual too, Sanada had been waiting for him at the court with his stoic face and arms crossed. Niou let out a sigh.

"TARUNDORU! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, NIOU!" the huge court echoed with his voice.

"I know, I know. I'll do my laps now. 100, huh?" Niou didn't retort back like he usually did. And he started to run around the court.

Sanada was still in shock. Yukimura scooted over closer and tapped Sanada's shoulder.

"Niou seems different today, doesn't he?" Yukimura asked.

"Hanamura-sensei told me that Niou acted weird this morning" Yanagi suddenly interrupted from behind.

"Niou didn't pull any pranks today too! Maybe he got his men cycle!" Marui overheard and shouted from far. Jackal 'rewarded' him a light knock on his head for getting distracted from the match.

"Ne, ne. Yukimura-buchou," Akaya pulled slightly Yukimura's jacket, "my friend told me that Niou-senpai said sorry when he bumped into Niou-senpai."

"Niou _said _sorry? That's weird!" Sanada exclaimed. He shook his head in disbelief.

"We should ask Yagyuu. I'm 83.02% sure that he knows about this" Yanagi rubbed his on chin, thinking.

Together, the Big Three went to another court, where Yagyuu was busy training.

…

"Huh? Niou-kun is acting weird?" Yagyuu asked.

"Yes. He didn't pull pranks like he usually does and Akaya claimed that he _said _sorry when a sophomore bumped into him this morning" Yukimura explained briefly.

"That's… very unlikely Niou-kun" Yagyuu pushed his spectacle.

"Yes, we know that. So, we think that you know why" Yanagi said.

"I'm sorry, Yanagi-kun. I'm afraid I know nothing about this."

"What? But, you _are _his lover and his double partner! You should know about this!" Sanada exclaimed. Yukimura had to pat Sanada's back to prevent him from getting explode.

"Sanada-kun, please forgive me. But, I really know nothing!"

"Ma… ma… Sanada, relax. Maybe Niou keeps some secrets from Yagyuu" Yukimura said calmly.

"How do you know about that?"

"'Cause I do the same too"

"You do?!"

"I'm sorry, Gen-chan. I just have to do it" Yukimura winked playfully.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Sanada shouted. Yukimura giggled happily. Both Yanagi and Yagyuu just shook their heads watching the couple.

**BUKK!**

Everyone stopped moving. They whipped their heads, looking for the sound.

At the corner of the farthest court, Niou was lying down on the ground.

"NIOU-KUN!"

* * *

They were waiting at the corridor nervously. Yagyuu moved back and forth. Yanagi tapped his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't worry, Yagyuu. I'm sure he'll be fine. The doctor is checking him" Yanagi assured him. Yagyuu just nodded.

"Na, Yanagi-senpai. What if Niou-senpai is really sick? I mean, he got cancer or what-" Marui immediately knocked Akaya's head.

"You idiot! Don't talk something like that!"

Akaya ran towards Yanagi, hugging him like a child, "Yanagi-senpai, Marui-senpai hit my head!"

"Akaya, this is hospital. Be quiet. And Marui is right, you shouldn't have said something like that" Yanagi patted Akaya's back. Akaya scowled.

"Okay, you can go and meet him. I'll tell the details later" a doctor came out from the room and let them meet Niou.

Akaya ran and sat down next to Niou and Yanagi stood behind the junior ace. Yagyuu stood at Niou's left with a worry expression written on his face. Marui shoved his hands into his pocket and popped his apple-flavored chewing gum. Jackal stood next to his double partner. Yukimura and Sanada stood across Niou's bed.

"So, how are you?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor" Niou shrugged nonchalantly.

"This is really weird. Before this, it was Yukimura. Now, it's your turn?" Marui asked sarcastically, earning a glare from the fukubuchou - but Marui didn't care.

"Niou-senpai, you'd better be fine! I don't want to come to hospital anymore because someone in our team is sick!" Akaya exclaimed.

"Seaweed-head, don't say something impossible like that. I can't do anything if I really got an illness."

"Niou-kun, please don't say like that" Yagyuu clasped Niou's hand.

"Puri."

"Well, all we need to do now is waiting for the result" Jackal suddenly suggested- Finally, you talk, Jackal (Marui said).

Around 5 minutes later - according to Yanagi, it was 6 minutes and 43 seconds – the doctor came back. All of them looked at him in anticipation. The doctor felt a little bit nervous.

He began with a small cough, "To be honest, I've never seen anything like this case. Tiredness, lower backaches, nausea and frequent urination. It's really strange! So, I called another doctor and discussed with him, who has more experiences about this matter, and he confirmed it" the doctor explained nervously.

Niou rolled his eyes in annoyance and Yukimura noticed it, "Can you be more specific, Doc?"

"Should I congratulate him or-" the doctor began to mumble.

"Just fucking say it, dammit!" Niou had lost his patient and screamed. Yagyuu took a step backwards.

"Wow, Niou really acts like a bitch" Marui whispered in Jackal's ear.

"Red pig, I heard that!"

Yukimura signaled the doctor to tell them sooner or he'd die here in Niou's hands.

"Er… Niou Masaharu, congratulations, you are pregnant!"

There was a moment of silence.

_Eh?_

Eh?

"EH?!"

* * *

**TBC**


	2. 1st Month: the news, the decision

**Weirdgrammar again here. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but nowadays I feel so relax - and my final exam is just around the corner - Anyway, I think I'm gonna start studying this weekend after I finish updating another fiction - Crazy Rikkai - Uhm, just continue with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: 1st chapter.**

* * *

Niou wasn't sure how to react. The news about _his _pregnancy had spread over the school. Everyone knew he was pregnant.

He had told his family about the news, and their reactions were… _happy_?

* * *

"_Honey, our Masaharu is pregnant!" his mother screamed._

"_What? Wow, this is… a gift! A miracle!" his father shouted happily. His parents waltzed together, spinning around like kids._

"_Masaharu, you got a baby inside your belly? Really? How long?" his sister asked enthusiastically._

"_3 weeks" he answered nonchalantly._

"_Masaharu-nii, am I an uncle now?" his younger brother asked. Niou just scowled._

_Yagyuu felt sorry for Niou for having such a crazy family. He politely came into Niou's house while carrying Niou's bag. _

"_Yagyuu-kun, congratulations, son!" Niou's father greeted him and shook his hands. Yagyuu blinked._

_Niou's father raised his eyebrow, "It's your child, right?"_

_Yagyuu swallowed hard – Niou noticed it and made a mental note. For awhile, a heavy silence lingered in the air._

"_Masaharu, please tell us, it's Yagyuu's child" his mother pleaded._

_With a heavy sigh, Niou answered, "Of course, it is. I'm not a whore, sleeping around."_

_His father patted Yagyuu's shoulder, "Good. 'Cause I will only accept Yagyuu as your life partner."_

"_Dad, seriously? I'm just 15!"_

"_Chill, son. I'm just joking!"_

* * *

And that was their reactions. Niou shook his head, heading to his class. But, once he stepped into his class, he was surrounded by his classmates like sugar was surrounded by an army of ants.

"Dude, we heard you're pregnant!" said one of his classmates.

"Niou-sama, whose child are you carrying?"

"Niou-sama, is Yagyuu-sama the child's father?"

"How was your family's reaction?"

"Did Sanada-sama give you a bitch slap for being pregnant?"

Thousands of questions flooded him. Almost like being surrounded by paparazzi. Niou wanted to scream, but there was a voice saved him.

"Students, sit at your own place" Hanamura-sensei announced. The crowd dismissed. Niou gave out a relief breath.

"And you, Niou-kun. Congratulations for being pregnant. I'm sure your family is very proud of you" she touched his back and led him to his place.

"If you have any problems, just tell me. I know being pregnant is not easy, but with help of others, you can go through it!" she assured him. Niou just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to reply.

And the class started.

* * *

"Hello, Niou-kun" Yagyuu greeted as he opened his locker. Niou stopped at the doorway, lifting up his head.

"Hey, there."

"How are you today?"

"Just fine. A little bit dizzy"

"You should go to the infirmary. Take a rest" Yagyuu said worriedly.

"No! I'm fine!" Niou swung his hands. But, his legs began to wobble under him, causing him to fall. Fortunately, Yagyuu managed to reach out his hand and pulled Niou into his embrace.

They stayed still for awhile.

"Niou-kun, please be more careful. You might have a miscarriage if you fall" Yagyuu whispered.

"So, what if I really have it? Is not that you want this child!" Niou screamed, punching Yagyuu's chest weakly. Hormones really know how to change people.

"I DO, MASAHARU!" Yagyuu shouted, startling Niou.

"I do, Masaharu. I do want this child" his tone became calmer.

"Then, why Hiroshi didn't say it earlier?"

"'Cause I'm afraid Masaharu doesn't want this child."

"I've never said that!"

"But, you seem confused."

"Of course I am! It's _abnormal_ for a guy getting pregnant!"

"You got your point there" Yagyuu rubbed his own chin, thinking. Niou pouted.

"So, does Hiroshi really want this child?" Niou asked again.

"Yes, I do, Masaharu" he carried Niou to the bench and knelt down in front of Niou. He, then, caresses Niou's face lovingly, "and I promise, I'll take care of you and this child."

Niou smiled and kissed Yagyuu's forehead, "I love you, Hiroshi."

"Love you too, Masaharu."

…

"What are you doing here, Niou?" Yukimura asked as he saw Niou and Yagyuu walked out from the clubroom.

"Practice, obviously."

"No, Niou. I think it'd better for you to take a break for a week. The tournament has over, so we don't have to practice anymore - just need to guide our kouhai" Yukimura said.

"Huh?"

"Seiichi is right, Niou. According to my research that I've done yesterday, the first 4 weeks is very important. Your baby is very fragile and the percentage of miscarriage is very high. One mistake, it's gone" Yanagi suddenly interrupted and explained briefly.

"Oh, I see. Wait, when you got time to do this research?" Niou asked, wondering.

"Just right after I got back from the hospital, Seii-" Yukimura immediately gave Yanagi a YOU-TELL-HIM-YOU-DIE smile.

"It's not important at all" Yanagi quickly excused himself, helping Akaya.

"Anyway, Yagyuu, Niou, you should meet Dr. Yamato this evening. He has experiences dealing with male pregnancy" Yukimura suggested.

"Oh, do you have his office number?" Yagyuu asked.

"I'll give it to you later. Oh yes, tell your parents about this, Yagyuu."

"I already did, and they said 'Okay'."

Niou blinked.

Yanagi's first serve

Yagyuu laughed nervously.

Akaya hit it back.

He knew what'd come next.

Yanagi made a loop.

"WHAT?! You didn't tell me that your parents are okay with this?!" Niou yelled at his ear.

And (Yanagi was 100% sure) Akaya smashed the ball!

"I wanted to, but-" Yagyuu covered his assaulted ear.

"BUT WHAT?"

"But, I wasn't sure to take the responsibility or not!" Yagyuu took a step back.

"YOU WHAT?!" Niou took his racket and raised it high in the air.

"Wait, Masaharu! Please listen to me! I can explain this!" Yagyuu pleaded.

"I HATE YOU, HIROSHI!" Niou swung the racket. Yagyuu managed to dodge it and ran. Niou went to after him.

"I think someone should stop Niou before he really has a miscarriage" Sanada suddenly showed up next to the captain.

Yukimura just chuckled, "A pregnant man is really scary when he gets mad, isn't he?"

…

Akaya straightened his back and turned his head, looking around.

"What's wrong, Akaya?"

Akaya paused before replying, "Uhm, I think someone used our match to make a scene become more dramatic."

Yanagi raised his eyebrow before getting back into ready position, "Akaya, there's no such things. You read too much of mangas and fanfictions."

Akaya scratched his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right" and served.

…

"Hey, Jackal, I heard Yukimura's allowed Niou to take a break from training. Is it true?" Marui asked his double partner. Jackal raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Man, he's so damn lucky! If being pregnant can help me escape from training, then I also _want_ to get pregnant!" Marui exclaimed, popping his bubble gum.

Jackal just sweatdropped.

"Marui, believe me. You _don't _want to get pregnant."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Go and ask your mom!"

* * *

"So, you're Niou-kun?" Dr. Yamato asked, assessing him.

Niou nodded. The doctor wrote something in his note.

"Ano, Doc. It's strange for a guy to be pregnant?" Niou asked nervously.

"Hm. Not really. I've dealt a lot of male pregnancy before. So, it's a normal thing for me."

"Oh, okay."

The doctor stopped scribbling and looked at Niou. Niou jerked up a bit.

"Niou-kun, don't worry. I'll help you to get through this, okay?" he could read Niou's mind.

"I'm sorry. But, I've never done this before."

"Of course, you don't. Anyway, please ask your partner to support you. His support is very important" Dr. Yamato reminded him. Niou nodded.

"Okay, give this description to the pharmacy. Follow the instruction written on the label. And try to eat more. You child is going to need more nutrients" Niou made a mental note.

Then, he left after thanking the doctor.

Yagyuu was waiting for him at outside, quickly got up from the chair and went to get Niou.

"What did doc say?" Yagyuu asked worriedly, holding Niou's hands.

"He made some appointments with me and told me to eat more."

"Okay, I'll watch your diet, then" Yagyuu decided and held Niou's hand protectively, walking out from the hospital. Niou just smiled.

"By the way, I've discussed with our parents about this matter" Yagyuu changed the topic.

"When?"

"While waiting for you just now."

"And what did they say?"

"They agreed to let us live together" Yagyuu said calmly.

"Oh, oka- WHAT?"

"I said, they let us live together."

"Huh?" Niou stopped walking, pulling his hand, "Whoa, whoa. This is totally crazy. I mean, living together? Man. That's damn too fast! We're just 15, and, and-"

Yagyuu cut him off with a kiss. Niou was startled at first, slowly returned the kiss.

"Relax, Masaharu. It's not just us" Yagyuu said as he pulled away. Niou blinked.

"Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun, Yanagi-kun, Marui-kun, Jackal-kun and Kirihara-kun will be living with us too!"

Huh?

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

**TBC**


	3. 2nd Month: living together

**Hey, me again. Weirdgrammar. Thanks for those people who have reviewed and favorite-d this fiction. For those who are interested with art, I've drawn NIOU MASAHARU GENDERBENDER. I've shown it to my roommates and they said, "Hey, she's damn sexy!" But, when I looked at it again, naa~ It's just normal - for me at least - If anyone wanted to see it, please open my profile. I've provided the link. Any comments about the drawing? Please do so. And last but no least, continue with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: 1st chapter.**

* * *

Niou quickly got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. He threw up, emptying his stomach. Yagyuu rubbed his eyes and searched for his spectacle.

"Masaharu?"

Only coughs replied his question. Yagyuu crawled out of their bed and went to the toilet. Niou sat next to the toilet, throwing his head back. Niou looked at him through his lidded-eyes.

"I fucking hate morning sickness" Niou claimed. Then, he vomited again. Yagyuu held his silver hair.

"Dammit!"

Yagyuu patted Niou's back. Niou took a deep breath. Yagyuu helped him up, supporting him to the washbasin. Niou washed his face.

"Hiroshi, I hate this" Niou whined.

Yagyuu gave Niou a peck, "Masaharu, be patient. It'll end soon."

"But-"

"Masaharu, do you want this child or not?" Yagyuu cupped Niou's face, looking deep into his eyes.

"I want, but this is frigging crazy! Morning sickness, backaches! I don't think… I can do it."

"It's okay, Masaharu. I'm here with you" Yagyuu touched Niou's forehead with his, assuring him. Then, he kissed Niou's forehead and urged it down to his shoulder, letting Niou rest on his shoulder.

"Hiroshi, don't leave me, okay? I need Hiroshi" Niou pleaded, hugging him tightly.

"I'll always be there for you, Masaharu."

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled them.

"Yagyuu, Niou, breakfast is ready!" Yukimura shouted from outside.

"We'll be there in sec!" Yagyuu shouted back. Then, he looked at Niou, giving him a sweet morning kiss before starting to brush his teeth. Niou giggled happily.

* * *

A Sunday morning should be nice.

A Sunday morning should be calmed.

But, living squashed together with a sadistic Demigod, a stoic face Emperor, a crazy Math Data Master, an immature Devil, a baldy Latino guy and a pig in this normal three-bedrooms duplex house (four bedrooms, if you count the guest room – there's where our Latino guy and the sugar freak sleep) - a gift from Yagyuu's parents because he was carrying their first grandchild - made his Sunday morning one of the worst of the worst case scenario.

"Marui-senpai, that's my toasted bread!" Akaya exclaimed.

"Your food is _my_ food! My food is _my _food!"

"Marui, don't snatch Akaya's bread! Here is yours!" Jackal handed him another plate.

"Geni'chirou, you've been reading the same page since 8 minute 27 seconds ago. If you're not reading it, pass me the newspaper."

"Shut up! This is very important news!"

"Gen-chan, do you take sugar in your coffee?" Yukimura asked, stirring a cup of black coffee.

Niou glazed at his teammates. He, then, rested his head on the dinner table, groaning. Yagyuu placed a plate of salad and a glass of milk. Niou's eyes widened. Akaya knew what'd come, starting to count Marui's plate(s) and give each of them a name.

"Yagyuu, what the fuck is this?!" Niou pointed at the plate.

_The beautiful plate should be Yukimura-buchou._

"Your breakfast" Yagyuu opened the cabinet.

_That looks so damn old-fashioned, just like Sanada-fukubuchou!_

"But it's salad! I'm not a cow!"

_That one is too abstract, Niou-senpai, I think._

"Niou-kun, it's for your health" Yagyuu took Niou's medicine and put it on the table.

_Very symmetrical plate! Must be Yanagi-senpai!_

"What? I can't eat this!"

_Wow, huge and pink! Just like Marui-senpai!_

"Niou, stop acting like a sissy and eat your breakfast" Marui munched his way through a _huge _bowl of cereal.

"You shut the fuck up! Is not that you're the one who _gonna_ eat this thing!" Niou yelled.

"Oh well. Is not that I'm the one who _being _pregnant here~" Marui sang sarcastically.

"Oh! I wish that someone would put his dick inside your ass and poof! 'Congratulation, you're pregnant, my dear Marui!'" Niou retorted.

"Nice joke! Then, I wish that you'd have twins inside your belly! My mom once said; the pain was doubled when she was giving birth to my brothers!"

"Really? Then, I'd make you as my children's godfather; let you suffer taking care of my little tricksters!"

"I don't want to be a godfather!"

"Too bad, Marui the godfather! I've set-up my mind!" Niou stuck his tongue out.

"You-"

**BUK!**

Yukimura knocked Marui's head with a thick, heavy 4th Edition of Japanese-English dictionary.

There was a pregnant pause for awhile.

"Whoopsy, I thought you need this dictionary. My bad, Marui" Yukimura laughed, breaking the awkward silence.

"And you, Niou. I think you better eat your breakfast. I really hate hitting a pregnant guy" Yukimura smiled dangerously. Niou immediately took a spoon and ate his breakfast.

Yukimura turned his body and massaged his shoulder, "It's really hard to have naughty children after all, right, Gen?"

"SINCE WHEN WE'VE BECOME YOUR CHILDREN?" they shouted in synchronization, producing multiple constructive waves and causing the sound become high pitched voices.

"Eh? Aren't you?"

"I have no comment" Sanada murmured behind the newspaper.

* * *

"Okay, let's go for shopping!" Yukimura decided.

"Huh? Why?" Sanada asked, who was sitting idly on the sofa watching tv.

"'Cause we have to do some grocery shopping."

"Yukimura, now you really sound like a mother. Are you really a guy?" Marui asked, flipping his manga to another page while sucking his lollipop.

"If I really a mother, then I'd yell at you; 'Bunta, stop reading that stupid manga and do your homework!'- or something like that."

"Ah, you're right about that."

"Or on second thought, maybe I should yell at you like a blabbing mother"

Marui looked at his buchou aghast, shaking his head.

Niou walked down stairs, holding his stomach. Akaya came and helped him to the sofa. Sanada got up, giving Niou some space to lie down.

"Are you okay, Niou-senpai?" Akaya asked, showing his concern.

Niou groaned, "Not really. My stomach hurts."

"Morning sickness- 99.47%" Yanagi stated calmly.

"Eh, but I thought morning sickness only happens in the morning. Now, it's afternoon!" Akaya scratched his head.

"No, it also can happen in anytime" Yanagi corrected Akaya's mind-set. Akaya nodded.

"Guys, if you wanna go out, _please _do it quickly. Seeing you here makes my nausea become worst" Niou said weakly.

"Don't say something like that, Niou. We are really concern about you. We'll always be there for you!" Yukimura said, clutching his fist determinedly.

"Whatever" Niou threw his arm over his face. He was really tired. Slowly, he fell asleep. Yagyuu came out from the kitchen, smiling seeing his lover sleeping.

"Seiichi, how about we leave now?" Yanagi suggested.

"Okay, but Yagyuu and Jackal stay here. Yagyuu, take care of Niou. Jackal, start cooking lunch now. When we are back, Marui and Akaya will clean up the table and do dishes. Get it?" Yukimura gave instructions for his teammate.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted, causing Niou to stir a bit. Yagyuu quickly put his index finger on his lips, hushing them. Then, he caressed Niou's face to calm him down. Niou's face softened again.

"Do not shout!" Yukimura bellowed, "The pregnant boy is sleeping!"

They nodded and left the house.

Yagyuu took a blanket from their bedroom and covered Niou with it. He cracked a warm smile.

"He looks very different when he's asleep" Jackal commented while wearing an apron. Yagyuu just smiled.

"Anyway, Jackal-kun, do you need any help? I can lend you my hand" Yagyuu offered.

Jackal shook his head, "No, Gentleman, I'm fine here. You just stay there with your partner. Who knows he's gonna need anything?" and went to the kitchen.

Yagyuu just shrugged his shoulders. He took a novel from a bookshelf placed next to the tv and sat down on the floor next to the pregnant boy. Yagyuu traced Niou's outline face with his fingers and kissed his cheek.

"And he looks even more beautiful now."

* * *

**TBC.**


	4. 3rd Month: chocolate and sword

**Hey, chapter 4 is out. Next two weeks is my final exam. So, most probably, I won't be able to update my fictions. Uhm... sorry about that and wish me luck. Anyway, just continue with the story. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: 1st chapter.  
**

* * *

Niou stared at Marui who was sitting on the sofa and busy 'devouring' his Nutella with a spoon. Marui noticed it and turned his body away. But, Niou walked closer and sat down in front of him. Marui sighed.

"What do you want?" the redhead asked.

"Uhm… nothing."

Marui rolled his eyes and ignored the pregnant boy. But, Niou's blank stare suffocated him.

"Dude, seriously, what?" Marui raised his voice.

"Does it taste nice?" Niou pointed at Marui's chocolate.

"Gosh, why you ask such a stupid question? Of cour- wait, why did you ask?"

"I'm curious" a simple answer from Niou made the sugar freak jump 10 feet in the air.

"What? That's impossible! You hate sweets!" Marui shouted dramatically.

"Uh huh, I know that. But, I feel like eating it. Can I try some?"

With thousands of questions stuck in his mind, Marui gave some of his Nutella. He always wanted to see the silver haired eating it anyway – just call it, a pure curiosity.

Niou's face lit up when the chocolate melted inside his mouth. He held out his palms, wanting more.

Marui blanched, "No, dude! No way!"

"But, I want more!"

"No! That's enough!"

"I."

"WANT."

"MORE!" Niou's voice became higher and higher. He crawled up the sofa and pinned Marui down on the sofa.

"No means no!"

"Just gimme that thing, fucking dammit!"

Suddenly, a pair of hands pulled Niou up. Marui finally could free himself. They looked up.

It was Yanagi.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This pregnant guy wants my chocolate!" Marui grunted, earning a light kick from Niou.

"Why don't you just give it to him?"

"I have given him some. But he wants more!"

Yanagi remained silent, assessing the situation.

"Marui, do you have any other chocolate than Nutella?" Yanagi wanted to confirm his hypothesis.

"Yes, but it's expensive than Nutella!"

"Don't lie to me, Marui. I know you asked Jackal to buy it for you. Now, sway it in front of Niou" Yanagi instructed.

Reluctantly, Marui did as he was told. Surprisingly, Niou just wrinkled his nose in disgust. Yanagi paused, thinking. He, then, took the Nutella and swayed it in front of Niou. And Niou tried to snatch it from him.

After a few milliseconds, Yanagi's eyes snapped open!

"No, this is bad!" Yanagi shivered.

"Why?" Marui asked, feeling nervous too - when the Data Master is scared, you should be scared too! – and he shouted when Niou managed to snatch the Nutella.

Niou ran to another sofa and devoured the Nutella greedily.

"EVERYONE, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY HERE!" Yanagi shouted.

Everyone stopped doing their work – Jackal stopped preparing snack for tea time (he loves cooking, right?), Yagyuu stopped doing his homework (typical Gentleman), Akaya paused his game (he always tries to find some time to play games whenever Yanagi is not around), Sanada let out a relief breath (huh?) and Yukimura got up from their bed (apparently, he was busy seducing his Gen-chan) – and ran down stairs.

"What's wrong?" Yagyuu asked and patted Niou's back, "Nausea? Backaches?"

"No, Yagyuu. Even worst!" Yanagi said. Everyone turned pale.

"Why? Is he bleeding?" Yukimura asked, his 'motherly' instinct has had aroused.

"No, Seiichi! Not that bad!"

"Then, what?!" Sanada was tired of the guessing game.

"I believe Niou has started to have food cravings and aversions" he concluded.

"Are you sure about this?" Jackal was curious. Indeed, food cravings and aversions are really troublesome. And if Niou had the same problems, then it'd be even worse. Who knew what he'd ask.

"Yes. 98.43%!"

"Wow, the percentage is quite high" Akaya said.

Yukimura shook his head, "Anyway, show it to us first!"

Yanagi signaled Marui and Marui nodded. He, again, swayed the chocolate in front of Niou. Then, Niou pushed it away.

"Stop swaying that thing in front of me. I hate its smell!" and he continued licking the Nutella.

"See?" Yanagi asked.

"Hm. You're right, Yanagi. It seems we're gonna have a bad time after this" Yukimura guessed and his teammates nodded.

* * *

Akaya was tired. Very, very tired. Jackal started to fan himself with the straw hat. They walked all day from the nearest bus station to the forest of Mountain Tanzawa in the scorching heat. Jackal's phone rang- how he got the line, no one knows.

"Hello, Jackal here" he panted.

"Jackal, are you okay?" Apparently it was his double partner.

"Not really. It's very hot today."

"Where are you now?"

"We are inside the forest now. We're still searching for the river. You?"

"Already at Yokohama, still searching for the restaurant, what its name again? Uh, Katsuretsu An? Ah, dammit! I HATE NIOU!" Marui grumbled.

"Jackal-senpai, Jackal-senpai! I've found it!" Akaya chirped, dancing happily.

"Marui, gotta go now. We've found it. Don't forget to get Niou that miso soup. He craves for it" Jackal reminded him again.

"No need to remind me! Urgh, Niou is gonna die once I get back!" and he hang up. Jackal sighed and went.

"So, all we need to do now is to get this water, right?" Akaya asked excitedly. He couldn't wait to go home.

"Hm, I think we need to walk along this river until we find the waterfall. It's not clean enough here" Jackal suggested.

"What? We need to walk again? I'm already worn out here!" Akaya screamed. Jackal just sighed.

Food craving is really troublesome after all.

* * *

The door slammed open widely. Yukimura looked at people inside the house, grinning from ear to ear! Behind the Demigod, Sanada, the Emperor, was huffing and puffing, carrying plastic bags and boxes in his hands.

"How was your trip to Tokyo?" Yanagi greeted them, helping Sanada with the bags.

"It was great" an amiable tone could be heard from Yukimura's voice.

"It was a disaster!" Sanada grunted.

Akaya went to his buchou and clasped his arm, "Yukimura-buchou, got any present for me?" His bright green eyes were sparkling.

Yukimura frowned, "I'm sorry, Akaya. I forgot to buy something for you. I was busy looking for Sanuki Udon for Niou" he patted the Devil's head.

Sanada twitched – _Liar, you were busy shopping for yourself!_

"Anyway, how's Niou? Is he fine?" Yukimura changed the topic.

"You should go to kitchen" Yanagi suggested. Yukimura and Sanada went to the kitchen.

Sanada almost got a heart attack when he saw the kitchen. Everything was in a big mess. Foods – junk food, fast foods, frozen foods – were everywhere. As if they were living in a pile of mess.

"What are these?!" Sanada yelled.

"These are foods that Niou asked for" Yanagi answered.

"All of them? Wow, Niou is really something" Yukimura just chuckled.

"Yeah. You know, Yukimura-buchou, Niou-senpai kept asking more and more for past these 3 days. We were struggling to get them. It was even worse than the Final Tournament!" Akaya complained.

"Guys, could you help me clean up this kitchen? I can't cook in this mess" Jackal suddenly popped out from behind Yukimura.

"Jackal, where's Marui?" Yukimura asked.

"Hm, try to find him at the yard behind. He should be there, looking for sweets" Jackal said.

"Looking for sweets at the yard behind? Why? Are sweets starting to grow there?" Sanada raised an eyebrow.

"Not an exact answer. Actually, we have to place all foods that Niou hates there. He said he can't stand with the smell" Yanagi explained. Sanada was shocked, mouth gaped.

"Niou-senpai is really annoying. He threatened us; if he still could smell them, he'd kill us with fukubuchou's sword" Akaya crossed his arms over his chest.

Yukimura let out small chuckles, "That's why men are not supposed to be pregnant."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. 4th month: quickening and heartbeat

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night, weirdgrammar here. Another chapter is out. Gonna be extremely busy from now on. Crazy and chaotic day. Urgh! Please kill me. I re-read again my favorite fiction 'Rewind Forward'. A masterpiece from _respoir_. Greatly done! Anyway, please ignore my craps and continue with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: 1st chapter.**

* * *

Niou sat on the sofa, hanging his head in shame/depressed. Akaya cocked his head, wondering what was wrong with his senpai. He shook Niou's body, but no response.

"Niou-senpai" he shook again.

No answer.

"Niou-senpai" he raised his voice and pushed his senpai. Niou fell weakly onto the sofa. He sniffled.

Akaya's bright green eyes widened.

"Niou-senpai, are you okay?" Akaya hunkered down on the floor, right front of Niou's face. Niou didn't answer.

Marui walked downstairs and jumped. Two steps in once. He saw Akaya fidgeting and instantly smirked. The redhead crept behind Akaya on tiptoes so as not to be noticed by his kouhai. He winked at Niou.

Niou sighed, "Seaweed-head, the pig is behind you" he said weakly. Marui immediately slapped his own forehead, groaning in exasperation.

Akaya whipped his head and furrowed his eyebrows, "Mou… Marui-senpai! What are you intended to do?"

Marui put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Come on, Niou. You're not fun at all. You usually make fun of Bakaya. Hey, don't tell me the old trickster has died?"

Niou just looked at him through his lidded-eyes and turned his body, not wanting to face them. Marui jerked up seeing his reaction.

"See, Marui-senpai?! Niou-senpai is sad!" Akaya exclaimed.

Marui trembled, "Niou didn't retort! Yagyuu, help! Niou is dead!" he screamed.

Yagyuu, who was busy cleaning the kitchen, accidentally threw the glass in the air and ran. Fortunately, Jackal was there to catch the glass. He let out a relief breath.

"What? Niou-kun is dead?!" Yagyuu panted and knelt down next to the pregnant boy. He carefully turned Niou's body and assessed him. Niou saw him, immediately hugged Yagyuu. Yagyuu released a long breath to calm down his heartbeat.

"Marui-kun, Niou-kun is still alive!" Yagyuu said as he sat on the sofa and pulled Niou into his embrace. Niou clasped the crook of Yagyuu's arm and buried his head in Yagyuu's shoulder.

"Well, he didn't retort and respond to me. So, I assume him as dead. As simple as that" Marui answered nonchalantly.

"Say, Marui-kun, if Jackal-kun didn't hear your call, would you think him as dead?"

"No! Because Jackal always listens to me!" he pointed his thumb to himself, smiling confidently. Yagyuu just shook his head.

"But Yagyuu-senpai, Niou-senpai is really weird today. He didn't respond when I called him and shook his body" Akaya said.

"Oh, really?" Yagyuu looked at the pregnant boy.

"And I think I heard him sniffle just now" Akaya added.

Yagyuu raised his eyebrow and pulled Niou away slightly, "Niou-kun, are you okay?"

Niou averted his eyes from Yagyuu's face. Yagyuu held Niou's hand – he wanted to peck Niou, but Akaya's presence prevented him (he didn't want to taint his kouhai's mind) – and repeated his question.

"I've… gained weight" Niou's voice trailed off but Marui heard him loud and clear.

"What? You've gained weight? Yatta! Then, you're fat now! Not me!" Marui screamed triumphantly, punching his fist in the air.

"Marui-senpai, don't bully Niou-senpai!" Akaya pinched Marui's hand, earning a high pitched shriek from the redhead – Akaya really cared about Niou, after all. Marui got mad and leaned forward to poke Akaya. Akaya dodged it and poked Marui. Another yelp. Gradually, it became a small, childish fight. A poke fight between the sugar freak and the devil.

Marui Bunta vs. Kirihara Akaya.

First round. Ting~!

Yagyuu ignored them and faced Niou, whispering, "It's okay, Masaharu. It's normal."

Niou shook his head, "No, it's not. What if I've become fat? You wouldn't love me anymore." Yagyuu blinked. He'd never seen this side of Niou. Low self-esteem. Low confidence. Yagyuu remained silent, thinking.

Then, he crept up his hand under Niou's shirt, placing his hand on Niou's abdomen. Niou yelped, "Hiroshi!"

Yagyuu could feel a small bulge on Niou's abdomen. It felt like a soft, smooth ball. Yagyuu's face lit up. His face creased into a broad smile.

Niou cocked his head, "What?"

Yagyuu couldn't wipe off his smile, "Masaharu, can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

Yagyuu took Niou's hand and brought it his abdomen. Niou gasped when he felt it. A grin came to his lips.

"Hiroshi, I can feel it!" Niou exclaimed, stopping Marui and Akaya, who were grabbing each other's collars and fisting their hands.

Akaya ran towards Niou, "What do you feel, Niou-senpai?"

"My baby is growing!"

Akaya grinned broadly, "Wow, really? Can I feel it?"

Niou nodded. Akaya rested his palm on Niou's abdomen. His eyes immediately snapped open wider, "Wow, it feels so soft! Cool!"

Finally, the Big Three showed themselves. Jackal walked out from the kitchen and pulled Marui, who he found panting on the way to living room.

"You guys seem glowing, Niou, Yagyuu, Akaya" Yukimura said.

"Yukimura-buchou! Guess what!" Akaya exclaimed.

"And… guess what?" Yukimura raised his eyebrow.

"I can feel the baby!"

"But, it's too early for that" Yanagi said.

"No, Yanagi-kun. What he meant is he could feel the bulge. The baby is starting to grow quickly" Yagyuu corrected Akaya. Akaya stuck his tongue out and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, that's good news!" Sanada said. Yukimura rested his palm on Niou's abdomen and nodded happily.

"Well, I guess I have to cook extra meals after this" Jackal said. Niou raised his eyebrow.

"For your baby, of course" Jackal added.

* * *

Niou took a deep breath. It was even difficult for him to breathe normally. His heart pumped even harder and harder. His ankles were swollen. Most of the time, Niou just sat idly on the sofa watching tv. It was boring for not be able to do much, to pull pranks like he used to do.

But, he didn't mind. Not even a slightest. Not when his belly was growing bigger and bigger. A proof that his baby was real and alive.

Niou couldn't help but smile.

A light tap on his shoulder surprised him. Niou turned his head.

It was Akaya and Yanagi.

Akaya sat next to Niou, facing him, with a wide grin plastered on his face. Yanagi took a small stool and sat in front of Niou.

"What?" Niou asked, directing the question to Akaya.

"Uhm… can I touch your belly?" Akaya asked sheepishly. A light blush appeared on his face.

"Go ahead."

Akaya placed his palms on Niou's belly. Niou twitched slightly. Akaya quickly pulled his hand, "What's wrong Niou-senpai?"

"No. It's just… I feel like butterflies flying in my belly" Niou said.

"Really?" Akaya placed his palm again. He could feel Niou's belly fluttering. His eyes flew open. His mouth gaped.

"Niou-senpai! Niou-senpai! I can feel it too!" Akaya shouted. Niou just chuckled.

"That's great, Niou. That means your baby is healthy and growing normally" Yanagi smiled.

"Yanagi-senpai, is the baby actually starting to kick?" Akaya asked.

"No, Akaya. The baby hasn't kicked yet. It's too early for that. But, from my research so far, probably it's a quickening" Yanagi explained.

"What's that?" Akaya asked again.

"A simple movement made by baby. Nothing much. Just a subtle fluttering movement." Akaya made a sound of 'Aaaah~'.

"Geez, the Master is working very hard to make some research, huh?" Niou said.

"It's nothing. I just want to satisfy my curiosity, that's all" he said, "by the way, Niou. Probably you'll experience a new symptom from now on."

"New symptom?" Yagyuu suddenly showed up and walked closer. He ruffled Niou's hair lovingly. Niou let out chuckles of delight.

"Heartburn, if I'm not mistaken. It's a burning feeling in chest caused by acids in stomach coming up through the esophagus. Hormones cause the valve at the top of the stomach to relax, which allows stomach acid to pass back into the esophagus. This is made worse by the pressure the enlarging-" Niou immediately cut Yanagi off.

"Woah, woah. Yanagi, I don't understand alien language. All I can imagine is that stupid burning guy from Seigaku. Can you please speak_ English_?"

"To make it simple, your growing baby pushes up your stomach and causes the acid to move up" Yanagi made a summary.

"Finally, _ENGLISH_!" Niou clapped once.

"There are any solutions to avoid this symptom?" Yagyuu asked.

"Just stay away from spicy or fatty foods, eat small but frequents meals, sleep propped up in bed at night and drink a glass of milk before go to bed. You can ask advice from your doctor if you want."

Yagyuu nodded, "Okay, about foods, I can ask Jackal to help. And I'll ask Dr. Yamato too."

"We have a check up tomorrow?" Niou asked.

"Not tomorrow, Niou-kun. Next week" Yagyuu told him.

"Aa, okay."

* * *

"Okay, Niou-kun. Now lie down" Dr. Yamato instructed. Niou nodded and did as he was told.

Dr. Yamato placed a fetoscope – a modern combination of both stethoscope and the Pinnard Horn – on Niou's stomach. Niou twitched as the fetoscope touched his stomach. Yagyuu squeezed Niou's hand to assure him. Niou looked at Yagyuu and smiled.

"Niou-kun, try to calm down and breathe steadily." Niou nodded again. Yagyuu planted a light kiss on Niou's hand.

Dr. Yamato closed his eyes, trying to focus. He breathed steadily, slowly moved the fetoscope around Niou's belly to find any slight sound from the baby. His muscle face tensed up.

Seeing the doctor's serious expression made Niou's heart thump faster. He was afraid if there was something wrong with his child. He couldn't imagine if his child really had a problem.

Yagyuu noticed Niou's anxiety. He tightened his grip on Niou's hand. Niou turned his head. Yagyuu mouthed 'It's okay.'

Niou felt his heart in ease again. Niou squeezed Yagyuu's hand as a return, showing Yagyuu that he was glad Yagyuu was there for him.

Yagyuu understood and nodded his head.

"Ah" the doctor simply said, causing Niou to whip his head.

Niou looked at the doctor nervously. The doctor quirked an eyebrow and looked at him. Niou bit his bottom lip. Dr. Yamato just shrugged his shoulder. Niou didn't get it and furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted to kick the doctor's face because he didn't say anything but his mind kept chanting, 'he's a doctor, he's a doctor, he's a doctor'.

"Well, Niou-kun, Yagyuu-kun" he paused.

Niou started to ball his fist, losing his patience. The doctor was taking his sweet time way too long to explain.

Dr. Yamato smiled, "I heard your child's heartbeat."

Niou's mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe his ears. Yagyuu had recovered from the surprise, immediately hugged Niou. Niou was still in shock. He only could blink his eyes.

"Masaharu, did you hear that? Doc said he could hear his heartbeat" Yagyuu shook Niou's body.

Niou blinked again.

"Masaharu, he said he could hear _his heartbeat_!" Yagyuu exclaimed.

Finally, Niou recovered, "What? Huh? You really heard it?" Niou asked to confirm that he hadn't gone deaf yet – or crazy, or dreaming, probably.

Dr. Yamato chuckled before nodding.

The news brought a broad smile to Niou's face. Niou looked at Yagyuu and hugged him tightly. Yagyuu returned his embrace.

Dr. Yamato shook his head watching the couple. He coughed a little to draw their attentions. Niou let Yagyuu go and smiled sheepishly. The doctor signaled him to lie down again, "Not yet, son" he simply said.

Again, the doctor placed the fetoscope. He examined Niou's belly again, focusing his sense of hearing.

"Wait" Dr. Yamato said, earning attentions from Niou and Yagyuu.

"What's wrong, doc?" Yagyuu asked worriedly. He clasped Niou's hand tighter.

"I think…"

…

**_DING DONG~!_**

Jackal went to open the door.

"Tadaiima" Yagyuu said.

"Okaeri~" Jackal replied.

They went to the living room. Niou sat on the sofa and let out a long breathe. Yukimura joined him sitting on the sofa.

"So, what did doc say?" Yukimura asked. He was dying to know what was going on with the baby. In fact, he had volunteered himself to clean up the house while waiting for them just to kill his anxiety. And that was a extremely weird thing for Rikkai.

Niou quirked his eyebrow and smiled. Yagyuu answered, "The doc could hear his heartbeat."

"Wow, that's great!" Yukimura smiled widely.

"Yeah, it is" Niou said nonchalantly, earning raise eyebrows from Sanada and Yanagi.

"But, it seems pretty normal to you guys" Yanagi said.

"Aren't you guys should be happy about this?" Sanada asked, arms crossing over his chest.

"Well, it's nothing to be compared with the coming news" Niou said, wagging his index finger.

"Then, what is it? Stop making us nervous!" Marui scowled.

"Well…" Niou glanced at Yagyuu. Yagyuu nodded.

"Dr. Yamato said he actually could hear two heartbeats" Yagyuu smiled.

Yanagi's eyes snapped open. Yukimura gaped. Sanada couldn't move a muscle. Marui stopped chewing his bubblegum. Jackal… had lost his soul (? – probably he thought that he'd have to cook extra meals for Niou)

Akaya blinked, the only person that couldn't understand what was happening.

"Nee… Niou-senpai, what Yagyuu-senpai meant?"

"Seaweed-head, be happy," Niou ruffled Akaya's hair, "I have two babies inside here" he pointed at his belly.

"…"

"Bakaya?" Marui who had recovered asked.

"…"

"Akaya?" Jackal who finally had gotten his soul back patted Akaya's back.

"…"

"Akaya sometimes can be quite slow, right?" Yukimura could move his mouth again and chuckled.

"EHHH? TWINS?!" Akaya shrieked, causing Yagyuu and Niou to cover their ears. Then, Niou nodded and smiled.

"Wow, Niou-senpai, that's cool!"

Yukimura patted Niou's back, "Good job, my daughter. You make me very proud of you."

"For thousands times, I'm not your child and I'm not a girl either" Niou told him.

"Anyway, Yagyuu, congratulations" Yanagi wished.

"Thank you so much, Yanagi-kun."

However, Marui began to fidget. Niou noticed.

"Red pig, what's wrong with you?" Niou asked.

Marui twiddled his fingers, "Uhm, Niou… Sorry… It seems that… my stupid jokes about twins…" his voice trailed off but Niou could hear him loud and clear.

Niou beamed, "Naa~ it's nothing. In fact, I'm quite happy about it."

"Really? Good that you are happy" Marui felt his heart in ease.

"But, red pig," Niou's voice changed, "if the pain is a real thing, then, I swear with my own name and my babies' names, I'll kill you" Niou smiled dangerously.

Marui couldn't help but laugh half-heartedly.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. 5th Month: the miracle, pouty redhead

**Hello, readers. It's me, weirdgrammar. Finally, it's here - the final! Extremely depressed, tired, and busy. I try my best to keep updating this fiction. Hopefully, I'll be still alive to finish this fiction - the 5th month! Almost there! - I read Push/Pull, written by Ociwen from LJ. And the fanfiction is really nice! I love her/his (?) stories. Her/his stories influenced and inspired me - I think it has influenced my 6th month chapter (it's totally different than usual me) anyway, save it for later. Just enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: 1st chapter.**

* * *

They didn't blink – no, they couldn't blink their eyes. Not when they were witnessing the miracle of life. Even Yanagi widely opened his brown eyes and glued at the picture.

"Niou-senpai, this is so… amazing" Akaya mumbled.

"I can't believe my eyes" Marui said. The lollipop almost fell off from his mouth.

A hearty smile spread over Niou's face. He couldn't help but chuckle seeing their reactions. Niou settled his back in between Yagyuu's legs. Yagyuu nuzzled Niou's back ear, whispering sweetly 'I love Masaharu.'

Niou rested his head on Yagyuu's shoulder and kissed his jaw – 'Love Hiroshi too.'

Suddenly, Akaya leaned forward, snatched the picture, surprising the Rikkaidai members. He peered closer. Then, he whipped his head again.

"Niou-senpai, I think I can see one of them sucking his thumb!"

Niou raised his eyebrow, "Seaweed-head, that's impossible. This is just an ultrasound snapshot."

"But, I see it!" Akaya screamed.

"No, you don't."

"I see it!"

"No."

"I see it!"

"No."

"I. CAN. SEE. I- ompph!"

"Anyway, Niou, they are lovely" Yukimura said, smiling sweetly as he shut the Devil up with his hand.

"I know. I can't wait to see them sleeping in my hands" Niou said, touching his belly. Yagyuu embraced Niou tighter.

Yukimura smiled and rested his palm on Niou's belly, "To the babies inside there, here is your Obaa-san talking." Niou scowled – for nth thousands times. Yukimura winked playfully.

He cleared his throat, "Obaa-san wants you to know that your Okaa-san and Otou-san really love you. Obaa-san, Ojii-san, Yanagi-jisan, Jackal-jichan, Marui-neechan and Akaya-niichan love you too. We, Rikkaidai, can't wait to see you. So, behave nicely and Obaa-san will give you presents, okay?"

Sanada stood behind Yukimura, slowly pulled Yukimura into his embrace. Yukimura returned his hug.

"Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou are really sweet" Akaya laughed. Yanagi scooted over closer and ruffled Akaya's hair, showing his affection. Akaya giggled like a kid.

Marui crushed his lollipop noisily. Louder and louder. The redhead eyed his double partner beside him. Jackal noticed it and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Jackal asked.

Marui didn't reply. He just kept eyeing him.

Jackal sighed and lightly chopped Marui's head with his hand. Marui blinked, rubbing his head.

"Don't ever think about it. I won't hug you or ruffle your hair" Jackal turned his body and walked away.

"Eh? But I want to be spoiled too!" Marui grunted.

"I've treated you a lot of candies and chocolates. That's more than enough."

"Not fair, Jackal-jichan!" Marui pouted.

* * *

Niou swayed back and forth like drunken man. His head throbbed. His eyes ached from lack of sleep. Niou held his throbbing head.

Akaya saw Niou walking up the stairs, immediately stopped Niou. Niou furrowed his eyebrows.

"You look dizzy, Niou-senpai" Akaya said.

Niou nodded.

Akaya took Niou's right arm and placed it around his shoulder.

"Seaweed-head…"

"Don't worry, Niou-senpai. I'll help you" Akaya grinned. Niou just smiled wryly.

Akaya just about to move a step, but a voice startled them.

"Kirihara-kun, is there anything wrong with Niou-kun?"

"Yagyuu-senpai! Uhm, Niou-senpai said he's dizzy."

Yagyuu instantly climbed the stairs, took Niou's hands, twining them around his neck and scooped him to carry him. Yagyuu walked but he paused for awhile and faced Akaya.

"Thank you, Kirihara-kun, for trying to help Niou-kun."

Akaya just shrugged his shoulders, "No problem, he's my senpai after all" and left to find Yanagi.

Both Yagyuu and Niou cracked warm smiles.

Yagyuu carried Niou to their bedroom. Yagyuu gently laid Niou on the soft bed. He caressed Niou's face before kissing him sweetly. Niou closed his eyes.

"Dizzy?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's better now."

Yagyuu assessed Niou's face, "Masaharu seems lack of sleep. For how long?"

"3 days, I think."

Yagyuu immediately pinched Niou's cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! That hurts!" Niou slapped Yagyuu's hand.

Finally, Yagyuu released him. Niou rubbed his cheek, "What's that for?"

"For not letting me know about it. Masaharu hasn't slept for few days, but Masaharu didn't tell me about it at all" Yagyuu's voice was stern.

"I don't want Hiroshi to be worried" Niou twiddled his thumbs.

Yagyuu sighed, "If I don't know Masaharu is sick, that makes me even more worry."

"Really? Sorry, Hiroshi. Didn't mean to make Hiroshi worry" his voice trailed off.

"Well, anyway, does Masaharu want any sleeping pills? I can get it for Masaharu" Yagyuu turned his body, but Niou's grip on his wrist stopped him.

"No, don't want any pills. I want Hiroshi to stay with me."

"But, Masaharu has insomnia."

"It's okay. In fact, when Hiroshi hugged me, I started to feel sleepy" Niou smiled. Yagyuu rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll stay till Masaharu falls asleep."

Yagyuu set down his spectacle on the table lamp and propped Niou's waist against a soft pillow. Niou turned to right. Yagyuu slowly moved and lied down, hugging Niou from behind.

Niou clasped Yagyuu's hand tightly. He could hear Yagyuu's steady heartbeat ring in his ears. He started to count each of his heart, wondering if their heartbeats would synchronize. Amazingly, they synchronized perfectly, beautifully. Niou cracked a warm smile. The lovely melody slowly ebbed away his consciousness.

_Hiroshi, I love you._

Yagyuu's ears caught light snores from Niou. Yagyuu just beamed. He hugged Niou tighter and breathed in Niou's scent.

_I love you too, Masaharu._

* * *

**TBC (I know, it's too short)  
**


	7. 6th month: picnic and firecrackers

**Hello there. It's weirdgrammar. Whew, the chaotic week has ended! GREAT! Anyway, this chapter is slightly different from others coz'... uhm, Ociwen-san's writing influenced me. So... Uhm... Just enjoy.****  
**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: 1st chapter.**

* * *

The plates clanked loudly as they made the picnic. Niou wanted to help – probably the hormones really _did _something weird to him – but Jackal immediately stopped him. He murmured something like 'a pregnant guy should take a rest', which Niou thought it was totally absurd. Making a picnic wouldn't kill his babies, he thought.

…

The Rikkaidai regulars – mostly Yukimura – had decided to have a picnic. Not too far, just at their lawn yard. They thought it'd help to ease Niou's mind since he kept worrying about his babies even though they had assured him it'd be fine.

It was a rather simple picnic. Petit four; Marui, ramen; Akaya, red velvet cake; Yukimura, onigiri; Sanada, drinks; Yanagi, katsudon; Jackal and Yagyuu… he couldn't help because he'd had to keep Niou in check. But, his family saved his face when they'd sent a _huge _box of sushi to their house.

Well, Yagyuu couldn't help but chuckled seeing Marui swallow hard at his sushi.

…

Niou settled down when they'd finished setting the picnic. He absently held his breath. He felt his lungs were pushed up. His huge sweater slid down his shoulder slightly as he sat. It wasn't his. It was Yagyuu's. He couldn't wear normal clothes anymore. They were too tight for him and suffocated him.

_Who cares anyway? As long it's Hiroshi's and has Hiroshi's scent._

"Niou, has your food cravings gone?" Yukimura started a conversation while pouring a drink for Sanada.

"Food cravings? Did I even have them?" Niou chewed an onigiri slowly.

_Too salty._

Niou stuffed the half-chewed onigiri in Marui's mouth. Marui just _'hmph'_-ed. And even Marui turned pale as the onigiri made its way into his esophagus.

Marui mouthed, 'Don't let Sanada cook again!'

And Sanada twitched when he read Marui's lips.

"TARUN-!" Yukimura quickly chopped Sanada's neck with his hand before Sanada managed to go his famous TARUNDORU rampage.

"Yes, you did, Niou. You should remember…" …_how much it'd caused problems to us_, Yukimura thought, smiling. Yanagi could read Yukimura's smile sighing inwardly.

_Which you thought it was fun watching us suffer to satisfy Niou's cravings._

Niou couldn't recall it, but Yagyuu answered the question for him, "Not anymore, Yukimura-kun." Akaya and Jackal let out a long relief breath in synchronization.

Niou didn't listen. He'd lost into his own world. _Again_. Anxiety, fear flooded his mind, rushed like a river. He was afraid if he couldn't deliver his children properly. He was afraid if he couldn't take care of his children. His children. _Yagyuu's _children.

But, a light kick snapped his back into reality.

Not from Marui. Not from Yagyuu. Not from anyone out there.

It was from his _babies_!

Niou's emerald eyes went big. He clasped Yagyuu's hand. Yagyuu was taken aback.

"Niou-kun?"

"They kicked!" Niou grinned widely.

Yagyuu stayed still. Akaya who had a balloon between his lips absently blew it until it burst. Jackal didn't respond even after the balloon had burst just 2 inches away from his ears. Marui stopped chewing his _huge _slice of red velvet cake, barely registered Niou's words. Yanagi stopped moving, his camera recorder still recording. Yukimura glued his eyes at Niou, still pouring the drink into Sanada's cup until it spilled out and Sanada didn't even pulled his hand away. To make it simple, they froze.

"Niou-senpai, is it true?!" Akaya finally could move his lips again.

Niou nodded, still grinning.

"Cool! Can I hear it?" Akaya asked excitedly. But, Sanada grabbed Akaya's collar, pulling him back. Akaya struggled to free himself.

"Akaya, don't you think you should let Yagyuu hear it first?" Yukimura said.

Akaya paused.

_Yukimura-buchou is right. Maybe I should…_

The devil sighed weakly. He gave up and held out his hand showing he'd agreed with his buchou's ultimate decision.

Yagyuu hesitated. Niou lost his patience and pulled him closer and snaked his left arm around Yagyuu's neck, resting Yagyuu's head on his belly.

Yagyuu swallowed thickly. The lump stuck in his throat as he waited nervously. His heart pounded. His stomach knotted. He was going to hear _his _children's kick.

Then, he heard it.

Yagyuu's eyes flew open. He just heard it! His ears caught the sound!

He looked at Niou, eyes wide open. Niou beamed. The orange-reddish light illuminated Niou's radiant smile, brightening his emerald eyes, lighting his silver hair. The pattering of _doki-doki _rang in his ears. Yagyuu laced their fingers together.

For once, it didn't matter if Akaya was there or Marui spitted watching the drama when the unspoken words between they said…

_I love you, and I love our children. I'll protect you and our children no matter what happens._

…

They lit up the firecrackers and played like kids – except for Sanada, who still hadn't given up his stoic face yet. Akaya exploded into laughter seeing Marui trip himself. Marui clenched his fist and ran towards the kouhai while screaming 'No one is allowed to laugh at a tensai like me!"

Yukimura stood next to his fukubuchou. Sanada stiffened and crossed his arms over his chest. Yukimura raised his eyebrow. He broke into smile and immediately wrapped his arms around Sanada's.

"You know, sometimes it's good to relax yourself" Yukimura muttered. His blue eyes followed Akaya's movement. He saw Akaya slipped, but didn't move; knowing Yanagi would come and help his beloved kouhai.

Then, his eyes drifted over to the pregnant boy. He read Niou's movement. Yukimura knew Niou was having some difficulties walking around with two babies inside his belly. However, he _knew _too that deep inside Niou's heart, Niou's heart was brimming over with happiness.

Never once Yukimura'd seen Niou's eyes sparkling, smiling.

And now he was glad he had the chance to witness it.

"Hey, stay where ever you are!" Marui screamed at the others waving his hand from far. Akaya beside him was busy setting something. They gave them weird looks.

Then, Marui and Akaya quickly ran away from their spot while covering their ears.

Something bright shot up into the sky.

Niou looked up.

A firework erupted in bangs in the sky, brightening the dark sky with its flashes, coloring the navy blue sky with pink-purple. Niou's mouth hanged open. If the neighbors didn't care about their activities earlier, they probably cared now.

Another round of exploding fireworks, bursting chrysanthemums of red chemical in the air, lit their neighborhood in a dual round of blooms. People started to open their windows watching the fireworks explode. Some of them recorded the magnificent view, some of them hissed under their breath. Children cheered and giggled innocently as they should be.

Beside Niou, Yagyuu moved. His lenses reflected the fireworks, brilliant blue – Niou's favorite color – turning to green – Yagyuu's favorite color – blooming, exploding into a chaotic yet beautiful garden in the sky.

Niou felt his belly contracted, but he remained silent. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Just… not yet. He held Yagyuu's hand, and Yagyuu returned it. Their fingers twined together like wedding rings around the fingers of newly-wed.

"Look at that" Yagyuu whispered, pointing at the sky. Niou squinted.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you see that one change color?" Yagyuu asked. Another explosion, another _boom_! Another bright color faded the supernatural nightlight. Red petals, yellow pops, white stars. Niou squinted again.

"Didn't you see?" Yagyuu asked.

Niou gave him a question look.

Yagyuu faced Niou. His face flickered with the colors, painting beautifully over his nose, his lenses, his chin, his cheekbone as the firework burst again, deafening Niou's ears when he tried to listen to Yagyuu's words.

"What?!" Niou shouted, but his tone was light.

"I said you should get glasses, Masaharu" he whispered.

* * *

**TBC.**


	8. 7th Month: the chaotic, crazy moment

**Hey, weirdgrammar here. Finally, the 7th month. Thanks to akanikunimitsu for the information. It helps me a lot. So, continue with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER and WARNING: 1st chapter.**

* * *

The glasses slipped down Niou's nose. He pushed it back as his left hand pushed the calculator buttons, solving the algebra equations. Niou scratched the back of his head and started playing with his rat-tail. His eyes grew bigger.

_It's grown longer!_

Niou let his silver hair down. He ran his fingers through it.

_Puri, if I don't cut this sooner, I'll look like a girl._

A cough had drawn his attention. Niou darted to the right.

"Study hard?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Drop it or I'll kill you" Niou's tone was cold.

Yukimura cocked his head, "Well, it looks weird seeing you with glasses."

"Shut up. Blame on hormones!" Niou snarled. He wanted to get off, but his growing belly prevented him. Backaches shoot through his body. Niou bit the wince.

A strong hand reached out and grasped his arm, supporting him. Niou looked up.

It was Sanada. Yanagi stood next to the fukubuchou.

"Watch out, Niou. You are carrying two pure souls" Sanada helped him up. A slight blush appeared on Niou's face. Niou realized his face began to feel hot and he threw his hand over his face. Even his hand was trembling. Yukimura giggled watching Niou blush.

"Niou, we've asked our principal about home-schooling. And they've agreed and allowed you to have home-schooling" Yanagi said.

"That's great!" Yagyuu's voice chipped in. He was really worried about Niou's health. The contractions had become more and more noticeable these few days. Sometimes, he heard Niou wince in his sleep because of the contractions.

"Well, I assume that Yanagi would be teaching Niou, then" Yukimura guessed – there is no need for a teacher if you have a great student in your team, right?

Yanagi nodded and Niou groaned as response. Niou's shoulders sunk. He made a pouty mouth and tugged Yagyuu's sleeve. He would rather die than having Yanagi as his teacher.

Yagyuu understood, "I'm sorry, Niou-kun. I guess you have to bear with it" Yagyuu smiled apologetically and ruffled his silver hair.

Niou's frown deepened.

* * *

They enjoyed watching 'How I Met Your Mother' in the living room. Akaya barely breathed because of the show – too funny. And Barney's line brought another round of laughter. Marui and Akaya laughed out loud. Even Sanada's lips twitched a little.

"Son of a bitch!" A curse from Niou shattered the moment.

Marui whipped his head, "Seriously, Niou? Barney made a joke and you _cursed _him?"

"No, you idiot. Not because of that! I – FUCK!" Niou screamed. He clenched Yagyuu's hand.

"What's wrong, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

"I'm…! The babies! It hurts! FUCK!" Niou panted heavily.

Yanagi's eyes went _huge_, "Don't tell me, Niou…" he shook his head.

"STOP THAT FUCKING DRAMATIC FACE! YES, THEY ARE COMING OUT!" Niou yelled, clutching Yagyuu's shoulder.

Rikkai members turned pale.

…

"Hiroshi, come on!" Niou shouted from the doorway, with a book in his right hand and Akaya and Yukimura supported him.

"Yes, yes. I just can't find my car keys. That's all I have to do," Yagyuu said while running around the house. So did Sanada, Jackal, Marui, and even _Yanagi_.

"Wait, buchou. Since when Yagyuu-senpai has car keys?" Akaya asked.

Yukimura smiled, "Sometimes know nothing is better, Akaya."

"Hey, look at this. I've got them!" Marui screamed from kitchen.

"Great! Wait, where's my driving license? Masaharu, where is yours?! I can't find my driving license! Yanagi-kun, can you help me?!"

"Wait, Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai have a driving license? They are 15!"

"Akaya, stop asking questions or Niou will kill you," Yukimura warned.

"Yanagi-kun? Sanada-kun?" Yagyuu shouted and ran back and forth.

"HIROSHI!"

**BUKK!**

The thick book landed on Yagyuu's forehead, causing him to fall. He groaned and looked at the silver haired boy.

Niou tried his best to contain his anger, "Calm the fuck down and get in the fucking car. I'm the one who is pregnant here, my _dear _Hiroshi."

…

The car flew when it hit bumps. Yagyuu held the steering wheel tighter. Niou sat beside him meanwhile Sanada and Yukimura sat at the passenger seat behind.

"Shitballs, man! SLOW DOWN!" Niou screamed again. Luckily Akaya wasn't there.

Yagyuu tried to calm Niou and looked at him, "My sweetie Masaharu, please do not-"

"RED LIGHT!" Sanada and Yukimura screamed.

"BIG PIG!" Niou shouted when a big truck passed by. Yagyuu immediately turned the steering wheel and sped through between the two vehicles. The other car spun and honked loudly.

Niou knocked Yagyuu's head, "Seriously, Hiroshi! Keep your eyes on the road, you worthless piece of shit!"

Then, he breathed in, "Sorry, baby, Hiroshi, I love you. You know I do, right?"

"Oh, Masaharu, I love you too," Yagyuu replied half-heartedly.

Sanada and Yukimura just… facepalmed.

…

Yukimura found a wheelchair and brought it to Niou. Niou settled his back on it with a long deep breath. Yagyuu fumbled for files inside the car and Sanada helped pushing the wheelchair.

They entered the lift while Niou groaned, winced in pain. Yagyuu drew big circles on Niou's back. Niou faced the wall of the lift and kept inhaling and exhaling. The lift was echoed with his moans.

"Hu… haa… wow… Are we moving, Hiroshi?" Niou asked.

"Yes."

"Hiroshi, are you sure? Did you really press the button?" Niou asked again.

"Yes, Masaharu."

Then, he paused. Yagyuu eyed Sanada and Yukimura.

They blinked.

Yukimura got it and pushed the button.

…

"Hi," Yagyuu greeted the nurse on the receptionist, "This is Niou Masaharu, under Dr. Yamato's care."

"Uhm… Okay, please follow me."

…

"Ah, Niou-kun, I've been waiting for you!" Dr. Yamato said as he entered the labour room.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Niou had lost his patience and his manners – if he really had one. Yagyuu patted Niou's back. Yukimura and Sanada waited outside.

"Okay, let's talk pain. On a scale of 1 to 10, what do you feel?" he pointed at a board with faces pictures shown on it.

"What are you, I think, maybe a six?" Yagyuu answered for Niou.

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm an eight! Frown, no tears. Eight!"

"Are you getting an epidural?" Dr. Yamato asked again.

Niou scowled at the doctor, "Do I look like someone who wants to drug my babies?"

…

Niou's groan echoed loudly through the small room. Yagyuu couldn't do anything but hold Niou's hand.

"Hiroshi?"

"Yes, Masaharu?"

"I changed my mind. I want the epidural! I want it, Hiroshi!" Niou demanded.

"No, honey. No. You said you didn't want it, and you said that even if you did ask for it, that would just be the crazy talking…" Yagyuu reminded him again.

Niou punched Yagyuu.

"GET ME THAT FUCKING THING!"

"Okay… that seemed a little crazy. I'll go get it," Yagyuu dashed out from the room.

…

Dr. Yamato checked Niou. He shook his head. Niou furrowed his eyebrows. Yagyuu's heart thumped faster and faster.

"You are at 10 cm, but Niou-kun, the babies aren't coming out."

Yagyuu turned pale.

"We need to prepare for a C-Section."

Blood drained from Niou's face. He shook his head.

"No, no, no! I… can wait! I wanna push!"

"I know, Niou-kun, but the babies' heartbeats are falling. We need to move now," the doctor's voice was stern.

Niou shook his head slowly, looking at Yagyuu. Fears swam in his emerald eyes. Yagyuu bent down and kissed Niou's forehead.

"It's okay, Masaharu. It's going to be okay. I promised you, didn't I? I'll protect you and our children."

* * *

**TBC... (Boy, that escalated quickly)**


	9. Epilogue : The babies

**Hey, this is weirdgrammar. I present you the finale chapter of 'What to expect when you're expecting.' Glad finally the series is completed. Anyway, thanks for those people who followed, reviewed, favorite-d and read this series - I couldn't be happier. So, continue with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: 1st chapter.**

* * *

Niou's emerald eyes roamed the surgery room. His vision was blurry, hazy, but he could see Yagyuu's worried face. Yagyuu held Niou's right hand tightly, assuring him. A wry smile tugged at the corner of Niou's mouth.

"So funny. That pig is wearing flipper," Niou chuckled as his eyes roamed over the ceiling, "That looks like Marui."

Yagyuu eyed Niou again. The room was quiet, calm and cold. The surgeons were doing their best to save the babies. Seeing them work very hard, Yagyuu couldn't help but worry about Niou's condition.

"I love morphine," Niou said, "Don't you love morphine, Hiroshi?"

"Yes," Yagyuu answered.

Niou added, "Then, we should get some for the house."

Yagyuu just agreed. He wished he could take the pain away from Niou, but he knew that was impossible thing to do. Then, the voice from the doctor startled him.

"Okay, that's good. That's good. Almost there," the doctor assured them. Yagyuu peeked through the hanging blue cloth.

"You're doing great, Masaharu. They've got a real steady hand," Yagyuu told him. Niou let out a sigh.

"You're fine, Masaharu. You're fine."

"Yeah, I know," Niou blinked his eyes for few times.

Suddenly, babies' crying echoed through the room. The doctor and the nurse lifted them up, showing to Niou and Yagyuu. Niou gaped and widened his eyes. Absently, a smile spread over his face. Somehow, the faint pain disappeared. Yagyuu shook his head, couldn't believe that miracle happened before his eyes. Happiness brimmed over his heart.

Yagyuu turned his head to Niou,"Congratulations, Masaharu."

"Congratulations, daddy," Niou said with a wide grin.

The bespectacled to _his _baby from the doctor and carried the baby to Niou. Another baby was in the nurse's hands and stood next Yagyuu.

"Masaharu, it's a boy and a girl," Yagyuu said. His voice was trembling, filled with strong emotions.

"A boy and a girl?" Niou looked at the nurse, "Wow, that's cool. We should name them Hiroto and Masako," Niou said.

The babies waved their hands, looking for something to hold. Niou reached out his hand and held their hands gently. Yagyuu was amazed with Niou's soft gaze at the babies. He nodded, "Yeah, Masaharu. Hiroto and Masako are lovely. Hiroto, Masako, say hi to mama. Can you say hi?"

A tear streamed down Niou's cheek. Slowly, Niou closed his eyes and his grips on the babies' hands became weaker. Yagyuu furrowed his eyebrows, "Masaharu?"

"We need more suction here," the doctor murmured, "We're getting some high blood pressure."

"Is he supposed to be falling asleep?" Yagyuu asked worriedly. He eyed the machine.

The nurse took the tube from Niou's face. The room turned chaotic a little. Yagyuu was puzzled. He didn't know what was happening in front of him.

"A lot of bleeding here," the doctor claimed.

"What's going on?" Yagyuu looked around. A nurse approached him and clasped his arm. Yagyuu turned his head to her.

"Okay, Yagyuu-kun. I think you need to step out," she said.

Yagyuu saw another nurse place oxygen mask for Niou. Thousands of questions flooded his mind. He began to panic. Yagyuu refused to leave.

"We have everything under control in here. It's okay, come with me, Yagyuu-kun," the nurse pleaded. Another nurse took Hiroto from him and Yagyuu reached out his hands to take his child back. But, the nurse pulled him stronger and led him towards the door.

Yagyuu turned his head, looking back at the unconscious boy, mouthed, 'Masaharu, promise me you're going to be alright. Please, Masaharu.'

But, Niou didn't reply.

* * *

Yagyuu twiddled his fingers, walking back and forth, as he clicked his tongue. He shook his head and kept sighing. He heard someone call his name but didn't turn his head.

"Hey, Yagyuu. How's Niou doing?" Yukimura asked.

"You've got doctor clothes on," Marui said.

Akaya grinned, "Wow, that looks cool, Yagyuu-senpai. It suits you well!"

Yagyuu said nothing.

Yanagi felt something was off. He scanned the surrounding. No Niou. No babies. He widened his eyes, "Everything okay, Yagyuu?"

The bespectacled boy twiddled his fingers again and reluctantly answered, "We have a son and a daughter."

"Really? That's great, Yagyuu," Jackal noted.

"Yeah, it is," Yagyuu's voice was shaking, "But, you see, Masaharu lost a lot of blood in there," he sniffled, "So, they made me wait out here," he shook his head, "So, I don't know… I don't know what's going on inside, 'cause they made me wait out here," Yagyuu laughed half-heartedly.

Sanada drew a circle on Yagyuu's back. He looked straight at Yagyuu's eyes, "It's gonna be okay. We are here for you, all right?"

Yagyuu looked around. All his teammates gave him determined looks. Somehow, it lightened his heart. A faint smile flickered across his face, "Thanks, minna," slowly, he sobbed his heart out. Sanada patted Yagyuu's back.

* * *

A doctor stepped out from the surgery room. All jerked up – even jerked back, looking at the doctor anxiously, waiting for his answer. Slowly, a small smile played on his lips, "Yagyuu-kun? Niou-kun is awake."

Yagyuu gaped. Sanada smiled and patted his back harder, snapping him out. Yagyuu eyed his teammates. Yukimura's eyes softened and said, "Go."

He nodded and jogged to meet Niou.

* * *

Hiroto and Masako slept soundly in their parents' hands. Niou chuckled as Hiroto twitched his nose when he poked it. Niou smiled, "Hiroshi, they are so beautiful. Look at his little nose, just like yours."

Yagyuu looked at Niou's face, then eyed Masako, "And look at her perfect little lips, they are same like yours too."

The silver haired boy giggled, "Then, perhaps she's going to have silver hair too."

Yagyuu leaned forward to kiss Niou's forehead, muttering, "It doesn't matter. Because she's your child."

Niou shook his head, "No. They are _our _children."

The babies gurgled, startling them. They looked at each other before laughing. "See, even Hiroto and Masako agree with me," Niou remarked.

"Yeah, they are _our _children."

A knock on the door startled them. Akaya's head slipped in, grinning broadly.

"Hey, senpai-tachi. I bring the babies their uncles."

"Kirihara-kun, come in."

All Rikkai members entered the room. Akaya and Marui jogged and stood next Niou, eyes sparkling. Akaya played with Masako while Marui fingered Hiroto's cheek. Both Niou and Yagyuu shook their heads.

"Hey there, parents," Yukimura greeted them. Niou just flashed a toothy smile.

"Congratulations, Niou, Yagyuu," Sanada wished them.

"What lovely little tricksters you have there," Yanagi noted.

Jackal raised an eyebrow, "Little tricksters, huh? Guess we're gonna have bad time again."

Marui cleared his throat, "Yagyuu, can I carry him, please?" he pleaded.

Yagyuu nodded, "Yes, sure."

Gently, Marui carried Hiroto in his hands. Hiroto giggled and reached out his little hands. Marui smiled and held his right hand. Hiroto's fingers curled tightly around Marui's index finger. The redhead was surprised at first, but slowly recovered.

"Niou," Marui said his name. Niou looked at Marui. The redhead continued, "You know what? I think I wanna be their godfather."

"Are you sure?" Niou asked.

"Yeah, they are too adorable and somehow, I can't take my eyes off them," he smiled at Hiroto.

Niou looked at Masako, "Yeah, I guess that's cool."

Akaya blinked. He looked around. Everyone was smiling. But, he had a question stuck in his head. The curly haired boy raised his hand up, "Ano… I have a question."

Yanagi asked, "What?"

Akaya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Uhm… how are we going to feed Hiroto and Masako?"

They blinked at him. Then, together, they looked at Niou. Niou began to fidget. Even Yagyuu gave him a question look. Niou had to refrain himself from cursing – come on, pure babies!

Niou shook his head, "Don't look at me! I don't know how!"

**~FIN~**

**-weirdgrammar-  
**


End file.
